


Lay your hands on me

by counselor69



Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Sleepy Cuddles, handjob, slight denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69/pseuds/counselor69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Liam - one hotelroom. Let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing fanfiction (a long, long, long time ago) I said I would never write RPF. You should never say never, right? But I wanna point out that even if the characters in this story are "real existing people" - I do not claim knowledge about their sexual orientation, their behaviour, or everything else regarding them personally. It's still a work of fiction and supposed to be fun. For me to write, and for you to read.
> 
> Beta - quick and efficient as ever, my lovely soulsister [bev_crusher1971.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971)  
> Thank you, honey.  
> All remaining mistakes and flaws are mine.

With a deep sigh he set his bag on the floor. After this convention weekend all he was looking for was his own bed and some quiet time without being watched on every single move he made. As much as he appreciated the fans of the show, it had been an exhausting time for him. Anxiety issues aside - he simply wasn't used to spending all that time smiling and posing in the photosessions, sitting in Meet & Greets... (in which he thankfully had great conversations with some fans), or answering weird questions in panels and being followed everywhere he went. He glanced at the man sitting opposite of him and smiled. This guy instead had enjoyed the weekend. From the very first to the very last minute. Giving each and every fan the impression they were best buddies, not to mention the whole „you got my full attention“-thing he got going. No wonder the fans, especially the girls, were blown away by his behaviour. But he knew from first hand experience how this open, attentive attitude made you feel special. Made you feel like there existed nobody else but you, even if only for a single brief moment.

As if on command Liam looked up, capturing his gaze. „Everything alright?“

Grant leaned back shrugging. „My head's still spinning. I guess it'll take some time to process all that stuff. I'm just glad there's only the flight back home on my schedule today.“

Liam beamed at him. „I know. Conventions are crazy. Can be overwhelming the first couple of times, but I love it.“

„Yeah, I guess everyone can see that,“ chuckled Grant.

„What?“ Liam's smile grew even wider.

„C'mon, the way you own the photosessions? I can't even imagine how you come up with all that ideas for posing. Not to mention smiling all the time. After the first twenty or thirty pics I already had the feeling my smile was frozen. And later on when they tried to get the rest of the queue done in time, I had to concentrate on looking at the camera at the right time – I'm not even sure if I remembered smiling on that pics.“

„I remember,“ Liam frowned, „you looked like you were being tortured.“

Grant laughed out loud. „I bet not as baffled as you did, when that one guy came up and wanted to be swept of his feet – literally.“

„Yeah, when he emphasized 'literally', I was wondering if he really wanted me to kick his legs out under him or something like that.“

„I didn't catch the outcome because I had to leave for my Meet & Greet thing. What pose did you do?“

„Wait? You don't know the whole story?“ Liam grinned.

Grant leaned forward, curiosity aroused, „There's more?“

„He wanted me pretending to carry him over the threshold, like a wedding photo.“

„That guy?“ 

Liam nodded. „That guy.“

„Uhm, if I remember the right guy, he was at least 250 pounds or more.“ 

„And that's exactly why I had to decline. Making fans happy is fine with me, but endangering my health is not. Think of it – my poor back!“

„And he understood?“

„What do you mean? I think there's no misinterpretation to 'Sorry, but my back isn't up for that'?“

„Maybe he thought it was because he's a guy?“

Liam shrugged, „Hey, I can't control what people think. But why should it make a difference if a girl or a boy asks for this? I do that with women all the time, I'll do it with a male all the same.“

Grant grinned.

„Oh no,“ Liam exclaimed, „don't look at me that way. That statement was in no way ambiguous. Only in your dirty little brain, Gustin!“

Their bantering was interrupted by an announcement of the airline that their flight was delayed due to bad weather.

Grant glanced through the massive windows. „Doesn't look like it's improving out there.“

„Not anytime soon, it seems,“ Liam grimaced. „Look at the departure schedule. All flights delayed already and now they're starting to cancel the later ones.“

„Hopefully it'll clear up soon enough for our flight,“ Grant sighed. „I wish you could do your Weather Wizard thing right now.“

Liam gestured with both hands, then shrugged. „Not working.“

„Oh, could that be a case of performance anxiety?“ Grant teased.

Laughing, Liam showed him the finger then took out his phone to inform his wife about the delay.

***

He was out of luck. Of course, after hours of waiting their flight had been cancelled, too. Neither of them wanted to spend the night at the airport, so they went looking for a hotel room. As did a lot of other delayed passengers. But, eventually, they had been able to get a room. One room. With one queen-sized bed. 

Grant was standing in front of said bed. Not sure if or how he would be able to get some sleep under these circumstances. The bed per se was fine. It was the fact that it already contained one Liam that rattled him. Not to mention that there was only one duvet. Yeah, it was oversize, but still only one. They had called housekeeping twice already, asking for another one, but nobody had shown up so far, and Grant guessed nobody would.

„What's the matter, Gustin? Still worrying about slipping under the covers with me?“

„You know, it's only that I'd feel more comfortable with...“

„Stop whining and get in here. I won't bite,“ Liam said, „besides, this thing is really big enough for both of us...“ Grant stared at him, waiting for the tease that would surely come, because Liam's broad grin was a dead giveaway, „...even if we're not cuddling.“

Grant couldn't hide his grin. „Jerk.“ He put on his glasses, grabbed his phone from the table and got into bed. He had to admit that sharing covers had it's benefits. For example that the bed wasn't cold anymore when he slipped in. 

„See?“ Liam smiled. „Enough space and cover for everyone.“

„Everyone?“ Grant frowned. „Is there something you haven't told me yet? Expecting anyone else?“

Liam kicked him lightly. „Stop being such a nitpicking jerk. Of course I meant for both of us.“

Grant grunted and focussed on his phone, skipping through social media.

„You know what?“

„What now?“

„We should take a selfie.“

„A selfie?“

„Yes.“

„We. In bed. Together. As in: together in bed?“

„Sure,“ Liam beamed at him, „Let's do this.“

„But, you know what will happen?“

„Hey, let's call it Fan-Service.“

„Fan... what?“

„Gustin, you surely did google yourself since the show started, didn't you?“

Grant squinted at him. „Yes?“

„So you know, that they're out there.“

„They?“

„The very creative fans that are shipping the characters – no matter what or what not happens in the show, as well as some are shipping... us... uhm, not us,“ he pointed at Grant and himself, „...us, as in actors, real people.“

„Yeah, I'm familiar with the concept of fanfiction. And we were advised to stay away from it.“

Liam shook his head, „I guess being in a show like 'Spartacus'...,“ he shrugged, „running around half-naked all the time, it wasn't a surprise when fans turned what happened on-screen into something that may happen off-screen. We decided to take up that tune and play with it. Fans are happy, we are happy, no harm done.“

„I don't know what to think of this real person shipping. They don't know the real you or me, and, jeeezzz, support them with more fodder for their fantasies?“

„Let's face it. These stories get written, whether we like it or not. People who wanna read it, know where to find it.“

Yawning, Grant put his phone and glasses down on the nightstand. „I really don't wanna think about what's out there, nor do I wanna give them ideas.“

„You know what would give them ideas?“ Liam smirked.

With a sigh Grant answered, „Posting a selfie of us. In bed. Together. I know. You mentioned that before.“

„Yeah, but just now I came up with a juicy line to go with it. Something like: In bed with Spartacus. Trying to avoid his sword.“

„I guess it would be more like: Up all night, because Spartacus wouldn't stop talking.“ Grant turned off the light on his side of the bed and lay back down, turning his back to Liam. „Good night.“

The room went dark. „Spoilsport.“

„Shut up.“

The mattress dipped lightly and Liam whispered in his ear. „Sleep well.“

Grant went rigid. The mattress dipped again and Grant released the breath he'd been holding. His heartbeat had sped up and his mind went on overdrive. Damn. No way that he would or could fall asleep right now.   
His mind happily replayed its version of the weekend in a continuous loop. Most situations included a certain person – currently lying about one arm-length next to him. He tried to lure his mind into thinking about other things. His brain came up with work. And the first day he had met the man portraying the Weather Wizard.

During the time they had worked on set together he had developed a slight attraction to the other man. He remembered how excited he had been when he learned that the Weather Wizard was to return for the midseason finale and that they would be working together again. But as soon as the episode was wrapped, Liam had left for shooting a film in Europe. This past convention was the first time they had met in months. After a couple of minutes Grant had realized how much he had missed spending time with the easy-going Australian. After the first evening he had fallen for Liam hook, line and sinker. But with all that stuff going on at the convention it had been easy to act almost normally. 

Only this morning he had found out that they had been booked on the same flight. The rest of the cast attending the convention had already left with earlier flights to different destinations, and so they had decided to keep each other company. Grant had been anxious to be alone with Liam. As „alone“ as one can be in the waiting area of an airport. But he was happy just sitting there, enjoying the presence of the other man and being ignored by everyone else around them. But the Universe and it's shady sense of humor took care of things and now he was lying here, in bed, with Liam. Not that it was doing him any good. And on top of it all, Liam had found no better topic of conversation than fanfiction. Because writing fanfiction was like 'people fantasizing about other people', right? Which was exactly what Grant had been doing the previous nights, without the part of writing it down. And when Liam talked about it, Grant had felt like being caught red-handed. 

For the umpteenth time he turned around, sleep still eluding him. Light fell through a gap in the curtains and he could see Liam's body almost clearly. He felt temptation creeping up on him. If he reached out only a bit, he would be able to touch the warm body on the other side of the bed, would be able to let his fingers explore...   
Grant sighed. Here we go. Fantasizing again. Lusting after a heterosexual guy. A happily married, heterosexual guy. He stared at the sleeping man in front of him. Until he realized the supposedly sleeping man was staring back. 

„Still not sleeping?“ Liam murmured drowsily.

Grant flung himself around. „Uhm – nope.“ Damn. Damn. Damn. „Sorry for waking you..,“ he apologized. „I should go and take a walk or something...“ Before he could move a strong arm encircled his waist and pulled him back.

„Let's try this first,“ suggested Liam as he spooned up behind Grant, „my wife finds cuddling incredibly soothing.“

Great. Exactly what he had always wanted to know. What Liam's wife enjoyed. Grant grimaced. Not funny, Universe, not funny at all. But maybe it was indeed better to focus on Liam's wife than acknowledging the warm body behind him. The breathing next to his ear. The steady heartbeat echoing through his own body. How Liam's chest-hair tickled his back. The strong hand on his chest. How that hand moved slowly from his chest to his belly. Shit. Not only were his thoughts having a party on their own, no, now a certain part of his body had decided to join the festivities as well. Grant went rigid again. Hopefully the other man wouldn't notice.

„Geez, you're still so tense, Gustin. I guess we have to try something different.“

„Let me guess, another something your wife enjoys?“ 

Liam chuckled, „No, something I enjoy once in a while. Something that works like magic when you're too tense and need to let go.“ And just like that his hand went from Grant's belly straight into his boxers taking a firm grip around Grant's already half-hard cock.

Without even waiting for the younger man's reaction, not to mention approval, Liam started stroking. Grant was torn between pleasure and panic. Part of him screamed something about this being a dream coming true and to go for it but the dominating part of him was scared. Scared that this bubble outside of reality would burst in an instant if he gave in to temptation. Scared that he would be losing himself in a dream not meant to be. So his mind settled for pretending to have nothing to do with what was happening. 

But his body betrayed him happily. Thanks to the skillful care that his erection received his mind had no longer a say in this and all too soon he felt his orgasm building. Not able to hold back anymore he started pumping his already leaking cock into Liam's welcoming hand. Clutching the sheets he went over the edge, his cry of relief only slightly muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.  
While his body and mind dissolved in a puddle of bliss, he felt Liam placing a featherlight kiss on his temple. When the other man snuggled closer, embracing him tightly, Grant finally let sleep claim him.

***

„Rise 'n shine!“ An all too cheery voice woke him from a dreamless sleep. Grant groaned. The smell of fresh coffee lured him to open his eyes. At least he tried to. He squinted at the mug in front of his face and managed – what he thought of as – an approving sound.

„You're welcome,“ Liam grinned.

Grant made a grab for the coffee cup which surprisingly wasn't where he'd last seen it. Now it was several inches above his head. He grunted disapprovingly. 

„Uh-uh-uh, you don't wanna make a mess by spilling coffee all over the bed, do you?“ Liam chastised him, „So, sit up.“

Grumbling he pushed himself up and was rewarded with the much desired coffee and a beaming smile. „As you can see,“ Liam said pointing to the table in front of the window, „breakfast's already here. I ordered room-service as soon as I got notification for our rescheduled flight.“

Grant sipped his coffee and mulled over the words but in his still half asleep brain they didn't make a lot of sense. Then the caffeine started kicking in and the questions formed all at once. Why hadn't he heard his alarm and why hadn't he received notification about the new departure time? He was sure he had activated that app. And why did it feel so good waking up to Liam sitting next to him on the bed, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Despite the elaborate thoughts rampaging his brains, all that came out of his mouth was: „Why?“

Liam looked at him. „I have no idea. Maybe... uhm... 42?“

„What?“

„You are really hilarious after waking up,“ Liam laughed and stood up. „We should share a room more often. Would put me in the right mood every morning.“

„Douche,“ Grant smiled as Liam entered the bathroom. When the door fell shut the thoughts kicked back in. And not only random thoughts but the realization of what had happened the night before. Grant felt himself blush. Just like that he stood on the brink of going into full panic mode. „Oh my god, oh my god, oh myyyyy god,“ he whispered and took another sip of coffee to help him calm down. Breathing deeply he tried to relax but his mind continued rattling on overdrive.

Why hadn't Liam said something? - He had acted totally normal, hadn't he? - What if it had been only a weird dream? That would explain why Liam acted the way he did. Like nothing had happened. - But if it had happened, how should he... could he... was he supposed to say something?   
He sipped his already cold coffee. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he wanted it to be real. He wanted this to be the memory of the weekend to hold dear. 

Grant hadn't realized how much time had passed when Liam came out of the bathroom staring somewhat disbelievingly at him. „Still in bed? C'mon, get goin', Gustin, we got a plane to catch!“

***

The flight had been smooth and they had landed on time. Liam had been his usual chatty self throughout their journey, while Grant occasionally felt that nagging voice inside his head stirring up his insecurity. Neither of them had acknowledged their nightly interaction by bringing up the tricky subject in their conversations. Now they stood at the baggage claim waiting for their bags to show up. 

Grant wished he could turn back the clock to spend more time with his favourite Australian when Liam eventually picked up his bag. „I guess this is good-bye then,“ Grant stated the obvious. 

Liam nodded and gave him a slap on the back. „Yep, back to the daily routine, till next time.“ Smiling he pulled Grant into a quick hug and purred in his ear. „If you ever got sleeping problems again, give me a call.“ 

With a wink he turned around and vanished in the crowd. Grant stood there, grinning like an idiot, until his bag was the only one left to be claimed.

END


End file.
